


Aftermath

by Crimsenrose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsenrose/pseuds/Crimsenrose
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Aftermath

The living room rings out with laughter. After the horrible loneliness of the wedding and the chaos of the incident that followed, Thomas and the two sides felt they needed a movie night. The trio were debating what snack would be needed. Patton had temporarily left to check on Roman, but returned when he was unable to find him. The three had then figured the prince had gone off into the imagination and just needed some alone time. 

"Come on, Janus, you cant be serious. You've never had popcorn while watching movies?" Thomas asks as if it was the most unexpected thing ever. 

"Well, me and the others dont really hang out often. We tend to prefer our own rooms, so I've never felt the need to make a big thing out of movies." Janus replies.

Moving into the kitchen Patton begins pulling things out of cabinets. "Well, kiddo, that's about to change!" He then begins loading Thomas and Janus' arms with every snack that the kitchen held. When no one can hold anything else, they head for the living room.

"ARE YOU BITCHES INSANE!!!!" The shout causes them to jump and drop some of the assorted items. Turning in surprise they discover Remy sauntering down the stairs.

"Wha..." Thomas starts looking puzzled. "I mean, why are you here?"

"I was on a very romantic date with my BEAUTIFUL boyfriend, Emile. It was perfect the stars were shining, the blanket was soft, and the champagne was bubbly. Then out of nowhere the landscape of the imagination turned dark and stormy. I swear there is a damn hurricane in there. We went to find out what was happening and that's when we came across Roman- CRYING! Saying that that SNAKE HURT HIM! Do ANY OF YOU want to explain?!" Remy says in a Huff. He then proceeds to snatch a bag of chips out of Pattons hands and flops down on the couch.

"I didn't hurt him." Janus exclaims and drops the rest of the snacks on the table.

"Who are we hurting?" Remus asks, popping up behind Janus, eating his deodorant.

"Ugh, we aren't hurting anyone. I just wanted to relax a little. Why cant my life be simple." Thomas says throwing the snacks he holds on the floor and sinks onto the couch.

"It's alright kiddo, just breath it'll be alright. Look guys what happened was hard on all of us and we just need to process everything and find a way to work together." Patton says rubbing circles on Thomas's back. Shooing Remus away from Thomas when he tries to offer him a candy bar he has already licked.

"Ok well while you guys are processing it Roman is falling apart. You three seem to have each other. Who does he have?" Remy asks while popping in a starbucks cup and taking a drink.

"Wait what's wrong with Roman." Remus questions going completely still. He looks to Janus and his face goes completely blank. "What did you do?" He utters calmly.

Knowing that look, Janus takes a step back to put more distance between them. "Look Remus it was just a misunderstanding. You see Thomas and Patton realised I was right about the wedding. Roman didn't take it well and tried to argue against trusting me, but they didn't agree. Isn't that great. They accepted me." He says taking another step back.

"What Did you do?" Remus asks chuckling and giving a small shrug like he wasn't affected at all by Janus' speech.

"Well you see, um I told them my name and Roman laughed." Janus says looking around very unsure of himself. "So I got mad and said..." he stops and looks to Patton unsure of himself. 

Patton feeling protective of his new friend walks over in front of him and says, "He said if Roman had a mustache we wouldn't be able to tell the difference in you two."

"HE WHAT!!!" Remy exclaims spitting his drink out.

"He didn't mean anything by it. He was just hurt an it came out." Patton says in a rush.

"Okay, but why is he upset." Remus asks taking a step closer to Patton and Janus. "I'm sure when you and Thomas stuck up for him and told him he was good that he calmed down, realised his mistake, and apologized. So why isn't he here all happy and carefree like he's supposed to be." Remus quietly questions as a weird, crazy smile begins to form on his face.

"We didn't stick up for him." Thomas states gulping and shivering when the smile is turned towards him. "He was in the wrong."

"Oh gurl it's worse than I thought. Please tell me you at least said it wasn't true." Remy says covering his eyes with his hand.

"No." Thomas says now unsure if not trying to talk to Roman was the right thing to do. At the time he had just wanted the chaos to end. He wanted to start having fun and not worry about any issues.

"Are you kidding me." Remy says. "I'm not a side, so I rarely see you guys, but I know Roman is very sensitive and self conscious. So if someone says that about him and two of the most trusted people in his life says nothing then HE is gonna fucking believe its true."

"Oh god I'm so sorry. I mean I went to check on him, but I couldn't find him. So we just thought he needed space." Patton cries, ringing his hands. 

"Dont worry Patton I'll keep that in mind while I'm torturing you. I mean at least you tried to find my baby brother." Remus chimes in moving closer to the sides.

"Wait what." Thomas questions standing up quickly. "You hate your brother. Your always knocking him out and insulting him."

"Well you see Thomas I love my brother. He was a part of me. The better part, but i cant let him know that. He needs to despise me, so he can stay good, pure, and happy. Being around me would start to blemish his goodness. So I have one rule. This rule has been in place for a very long time. Janus and the other dark sides are very aware of this rule. Janus would you like to tell the others what my rule is?"

"No one is to hurt or make Roman cry for any reason, unless said person is prepared to accept the consequences of their actions." Janus whispers, barely loud enough for the others to hear.

"So who wants to go first." Remus asks, smiling and popping in his morning star.

Patton shrieks and Thomas throws his hands out saying, "Now wait a second. You cant be serious." Suddenly the lights in the room seem to get dimmer and the temperature drops. 

"You all need to learn that Roman is off limits. The only way to teach you is if you lose a little blood. Not much just a itty bitty little bit." Remus says polishing his weapon. While he is making his speech the shadows in the room start growing, elongating, and thickening. 

Remy nervously gets to his feet and puts a hand on Remus' shoulder. "I think it's time me and you head back to the mind scape."

"But I haven't taught them a lesson yet." Remus pouts.

"I'm pretty sure the lesson you are trying to teach them pales in comparison to what's coming." Remy says pointing to the shadows and dimming lights. "Someone else has heard what happened and appears to be coming to talk about it." He air quotes the last sentence. 

"Who's coming? What are you talking about?" Thomas asks running over and hugging Patton who is shivering in fear. Janus steps forward to wrap his arms around Patton as well.

"Well you see guys. I made a pit stop on my way here. I knew their was only one person who could calm Roman down and frankly I wanted my boyfriend back. Emile would be more than happy calming Roman down, even if it took all night, but a gurl needs to dance and I dont share. So you see my guess is princey is now safe and sound and my man is gonna be waiting. So ta." Then Remy pops out. 

A strange wind starts to blow through the room causing the shadows to move closer to the remaining people in the room.  
Remus begins to chuckle and dance around singing.  
"His boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble.  
Hey, la-di-la, his boyfriend's back.  
When you see him comin', better cut on the double.  
Hey, la-di-la, his boyfriend's back.  
You've been spreading lies that weren't true.  
Hey, la-di-la, his boyfriend's back.  
So look out now 'cause he's comin' after you.  
Hey, la-di-la, his boyfriend's back."  
With that last verse he pops out still laughing.

"Alright who's coming guys?" Thomas asks looking around at the chaos in his living room. 

"Its Virgil. Him and Roman have gotten closer and they started dating. We were afraid to tell you because we didn't know how you would take it." Patton whispers, looking around afraid the side would manifest just by saying his name.

"I think it would be wise to continue this discussion else were. Dont you two agree?" Janus questions. The others nod and try to shrink out. 

"Why isn't it working." Thomas asks frantically.

"He must be stopping us somehow." Patton cries nearly in tears.

In the next second the whole room goes dark and eerily silent. They all gasped and huddle together.

"Virgil are you there? I can explain." Janus calls to the darkness.

"Yeah we know we messed up. We shouldn't have let him leave without trying to fix this. Can you please say something? Your scaring me."Thomas pleads.

Patton is the next to try. "Hey kiddo, its dad. You think you can turn the lights back on?" He asks quietly.

A sudden loud bang directly in front of them causes the group to jump back and scream.

Meanwhile Remus pops into the mind palace common room. He finds Roman curled up on the couch with his head in Virgil's lap. Virgil is softly running his hands through Roman's hair while he hums incomplete. 

"Hey Virge is he ok?" Remus whispers.

"He will be." Virgil whispers not taking his eyes off the sleeping prince.

"How long you gonna leave them freaking out?" Remus asks chuckling quietly.

"Until he isn't whimpering in his sleep anymore or until my power gives out." Virgil states calmly.

"How long will that be?" Remus questions raising a brow.

"Well at this rate, with no unforeseen issues, three hours give or take." Virgil says.

"Damn remind me not to tick you off." Remus chuckles before popping out to his own side of the mind palace.


End file.
